Daigaku
by Ariadna
Summary: ¡CAP 6 ARRIBA! en su noche de 'cambio' malos recuerdos renacen...
1. Han pasado años

**__**

DAIGAKU

UniversidaD

Ranma ½ - Marmalade Boy – Touch – Kimagure Orange Road – Magic Knight Rayearth – D.N.A 2 - Captain Tsubasa – Ah! Megami-sama – 3x3 eyes.

__

Capítulo 1: Han pasado años...

Un chico, de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, camina hacia las gigantescas instalaciones de la Universidad. Tiene una larga cabellera negra tomada en una trenza y unos ojos azules que miran distraídos hacia el horizonte. Viste una camisa china de color rojo y trae un gran bolso a cuestas.

-Ranma.

El susodicho mira hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre. 

Una chica de mediana estatura, corto cabello liso de color verde y ojos azules, acompañada de un chico alto de tez morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño, se le acercan.

La chica abraza con cariño al joven Saotome.

-¡Tanto tiempo Ranma! ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones familiares? ¿Cómo están tus padres? – preguntó la chica.

-No cuentan nada nuevo, Arimi. ¿Cómo la pasaron ustedes en las montañas?– interrogó Ranma con una sonrisa burlona. - Muy bien, supongo, jeje.

El chico tose molesto y sonrojado, mientras la chica baja la cabeza avergonzada, pero no por lo que su amigo piensa...

-Pues...

-Los caminos fueron cortados y nos vimos obligados a pasar las vacaciones en casa de los padres de Arimi. – dijo el chico desviando su vista hacia el cielo, aún algo molesto.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Ginta... - argumentó Arimi.

-¡Chicos!

Otra chica entra en escena. Ella tiene un largo cabello castaño oscuro, unos ojos del mismo color y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

La muchacha corre al encuentro de los demás chicos y suelta el enorme bolso que estaba cargando para abrazar cariñosamente a Ranma, lo que molesta un poco a Arimi.

-Hola, Tomoko. Veo que estás muy contenta, ¿qué te pasó?

-¡Ryuji será dado de alta! ¿No es genial?

-Que bien. Ya era hora ¿no? - dijo Ranma. - Estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital... 

-Demasiado tiempo...

-¿Y cuando podremos conocerlo? – preguntó Arimi.

-Podrá salir dentro de unos días. Él dijo que vendría a verme para ese entonces. ¿Y los demás?

-Acabamos de regresar, no hemos visto a nadie más.

-¿creen que Pai y Yakumo hayan vuelto ya? Hace unos días se me perdieron las llaves de la habitación y necesito mi libro de Biología para la primera clase mañana.

-Conociéndolos, se quedarán en China hasta la próxima semana. – comentó Arimi. - Así hacen todos los años...

-Pero creo que tu libro lo dejaste en nuestra pieza. Si quieres vamos a buscarlo ahora. – le propuso Ginta. 

Tomoko asintió agradecida y tomó del brazo al chico, éste se sonrojó, y juntos se adelantaron hacia la residencial universitaria donde ellos vivían, dejando a Arimi aún más molesta. 

Ella suelta un bufido.

-¿Cómo es que no te enojas cuando Pai hace lo mismo? – le preguntó Ranma, divertido con los celos de su amiga.

-Porque Pai es inocente, Tomoko no. – justifica y camina hacia la misma residencial. 

Ranma la sigue de cerca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Fuu!

Una chica de cabellera castaño claro y enormes ojos verdes cubiertos por unos anteojos se gira al escuchar su nombre.

-Minami, que gusto verte. – saluda a la chica que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

La chica deja caer su pesada maleta al suelo y saluda de vuelta a Fuu.

Minami tenía el cabello de un café oscuro, largo hasta más debajo de los hombros, unos ojos negros… y mucho sueño.

-¿Por qué estás tan cansada? – le preguntó Fuu.

-¿tanto se me nota? – la chica se sonrojó y se tapó el rostro con las manos. – Ay, es que se nos ocurrió la 'genial' idea de tomar el último tren de vuelta en la noche y no pude dormir nada de nada en el camino.

-Debe haber sido muy agotador. Hiroshima está al otro lado del país... - comentó la chica de lentes.

-Falso. Nosotros estamos al otro lado del país. Hokkaido queda lejos de todo...

-Fue tu decisión venir a estudiar aquí.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Dónde está Tatsuya?

-desempacando supongo... eso si no se le perdió la llave nuevamente... Sabe que Yakumo no vuelve hasta dentro de una semana cuando menos, debería ser más cuidadoso.

-Pero él... ¿está bien? Digo, según me dijiste no había ido a la casa de sus abuelos desde... tu sabes...

Minami suspira melancólica al recordar a Kazuya...

-Sí, él está bien.

-¿Y tú?

La chica se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta de su compañera de cuarto.

-Yo... si, estoy bien, eso creo. Ya han pasado años... - Minami prefirió cambiar de tema. - ¿Cómo te fue en Tokyo? ¿Viste a tus amigas Ryuuzaki y Shidou?

Fuu sonrió tristemente y bajó la vista, con una mirada que hacía juego con su sonrisa.

-Sólo a Hikaru. Umi tenia un torneo de esgrima en Nagasaki...

-Aún no les resulta eso de ir a Cephiro ¿eh? Que lástima...

-Es que... o falta una, o falta otra, o estamos todas ocupadas, o tenemos algo pendiente... ¡Nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo para tener las ganas suficientes para ir a Cephiro nuevamente!

-No te preocupes, de seguro que lo logran la próxima vez. – la animó Minami.

Fuu asintió para darse esperanzas.

-Cierto. Pero ahora me preocupa más este desastre de habitación. – dijo indicando el desorden. – ven, ayúdame a ordenar.

Minami pone cara de desgano pero toma su maleta y comienza a desempacar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Genial. ¿Cómo es posible que la llave se me haya vuelto a perder? Tengo que pedirle a Minami que haga una copia y la guarde ella..._"

-¡Tatchan! 

El chico, de alborotado cabello negro y cargando con una mochila gigantesca, se gira al escuchar su viejo apodo.

-Hikaru...

La susodicha, de cabello rubio-castaño y ojos azules agita la mano y corre a saludar al muchacho.

-¿Cuándo regresaron? – pregunta la chica.

-Hace cinco minutos. ¿Alguien más a regresado?

-Sí. Arimi está desempacando sus cosas y Fuu llegó en la mañana. Creo que Tomoko y Ranma llegaron también...

-¿Y Yakumo?

-No, a él no lo he visto.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué pasa?

Tatsuya evita la mirada de Hikaru con un gesto divertido y saca la lengua como aceptando que hizo algo mal.

-¿Otra vez? – lo recriminó la chica.

El chico asintió. 

-Ven, acompáñame. – Hikaru tomó la mano de su amigo para llevarlo en dirección opuesta a la que iba.

-¿eh? ¿Adónde vamos?

-A mi cuarto. Le pedí a Pai que me diera una copia como la de ella de tu habitación para casos como estos. Vamos a buscarla.

Tatsuya sonrió.

-¡Gracias, Hikaru!

__

Continuará...


	2. Un viejo amigo, un jugador de fútbol, un...

**__**

DAIGOKU

UniversidaD

Ranma ½ - Marmalade Boy – Touch – Kimagure Orange Road – Magic Knight Rayearth – D.N.A 2 - Captain Tsubasa – Ah! Megami-sama – 3x3 eyes.

__

Capítulo 2: Un viejo amigo, un jugador de fútbol, una mercenaria y una Diosa.

Arimi camina por el pasillo seguida de cerca por una chica de su misma edad, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos de igual color.

-si ese libro no está en mi habitación debe estar en el de mi novio. – asegura Arimi.

-no te preocupes, no hay apuro. Será mejor que venga a buscarlo más tarde... – dice la chica.

-¡claro que no! Eso solo será un lío mayor. Vamos Tendo, si es aquí cerca. – insiste Arimi indicando la puerta de la habitación n° 121.

-¿tantas habitaciones hay en este edificio? – pregunta la chica.

-no es eso. Por alguna extraña razón los números de las piezas comienzan desde el 75... – comentó Arimi. – espérame acá, vuelvo de inmediato. 

-ni modo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Por otro lado, Ranma regresaba a su habitación, acompañado de una chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros y rasgos extranjeros. Ella iba tomada de su brazo.

De pronto, a pasos de su puerta, ve a su lado a la chica que acompañaba a Arimi momentos atrás. 

-Naviki... – murmura Saotome al reconocerla.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la chica, completamente sorprendida al verlo.

-yo estudio aquí. ¿Qué demonios haces TÚ aquí?

-yo también estudio aquí.

-no pude ser. ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

-acabo de ser trasladada... – Naviki se percata de la tercera persona en escena: la chica que iba colgada del brazo de Ranma. – vaya, no se te quitan las malas mañas, Saotome...

-¿eh? – Ranma no entendió a qué se refería.

-¿quién es ella Ranma? – preguntó la chica en cuestión.

Antes de que Saotome pudiera decir algo, Arimi sale de la habitación.

-¡aquí está! Mi novio tenía todas mis cosas guardadas y... – vio a Ranma y la otra chica. – Hola chicos. Hey, Pai ¿cuándo volvieron Yakumo y tú de China? Pensé que se quedarían por una semana más, como siempre...

-Nihao. – la saludó Pai, sonriente y feliz. – no quisimos perdernos las primeras clases nuevamente, la última vez fue un problema...

-si, eso es cierto... Ah! Ranma, desordené un poco la pieza, supongo que no te importa...

-no hay problema. – murmuró Ranma casi automáticamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Naviki.

Ésta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo...

-esa... ¿es tu habitación? – le preguntó a Ranma.

-si... – respondió él sin comprender el sentido de la pregunta.

-y tú dijiste que ésta es la habitación de tu novio ¿no? – le preguntó esta vez a Arimi.

-si... – respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz... hasta que entendió. – oh! ¡NO! Nonononononono ¡no es lo que tú piensas! Mi novio es su compañero de cuarto. Por favor no vuelvas a insinuar eso, si Ginta te escucha...

-ah. – murmura Naviki, entre aliviada y decepcionada.

-siempre pensando mal Naviki... – comenta Ranma molesto.

-¿eh? ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Arimi.

-lo mismo pregunté yo hace un rato, pero Ranma no alcanzó a decirme nada. – dice Pai.

-es una de las hermanas de Akane. – finaliza Ranma, de mala gana.

Arimi y Pai contuvieron la respiración. Hace tiempo que el tema 'Akane' era tabú entre ellos...

Naviki arqueó la caja. Luego tomó de las manos de Arimi el libro que había venido a buscar. 

-gracias, te lo devolveré mañana. Ya me tengo que ir. - se despidió rápidamente y caminó lejos del grupo, no sin antes quedarse a escuchar desde lejos:

-¿estás bien, Ranma? – preguntó Pai.

-sí, eso creo. – murmura cerrando los ojos.

Arimi lo mira triste y después lo abraza.

Naviki sonríe tristemente.

-por lo que veo, Ranma, Has logrado seguir adelante. Es una lástima, justo cuando Akane te necesita...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, de largos cabellos oscuros, enormes ojos y una extraña marca azul en la frente que la hacía parecer extranjera, caminaba por un pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones de un pedazo de papel. 

Al encontrar la puerta que buscaba, la abrió. 

El lugar en si era un enorme garaje con un auto viejo dentro y muchas herramientas por doquier.

-¿hay alguien aquí?

La chica escuchó un golpe debajo del auto y luego vio aparecer por ahí a un chico un par de años mayor que ella, de cabello negro y mirada graciosa ^_^.

El chico estaba sucio por todas partes debido a la grasa del auto y se tocaba la cabeza donde le acababa de salir un chichón.

-ay... ¿uh? Hola, ¿se te ofrece algo? – le preguntó él a la chica cuando la vio.

Ella se demoró en responder, por alguna razón, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel chico.

-eh...si. ¿Es este el taller de Mecánica? – preguntó un poco sonrojada por su comportamiento.

-Ajá. Yo soy Yakumo Fujii, el encargado. Voy en tercer año – el chico le tiende la mano, pero la retira rápidamente al notar lo sucia que está. – oups, lo siento.

-no importa. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Skuld. 

-eres extranjera ¿eh?

-si, si, por supuesto. – responde la chica algo dudosa.

-¿y que te trae por acá?

-venía a ver las instalaciones. Acabo de ingresar a esta Universidad, esta es una de mis clases.

-pues... es extraño ver chicas por aquí. – dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa. - Sígueme, te mostraré el lugar.

Skurld se volvió a sonrojar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los jardines de la Universidad. Sin darse cuenta fue a parar frente al estadio de Baseball y vio a Tatsuya mirando melancólico hacia allí desde la reja.

-buenas tardes, Tatchan.

El chico se giró.

-ah, hola Hikaru ¿qué haces por aquí?

-solo paseaba, ¿y tú?

-...también... paseaba.

__

"Mentiroso" pensó Hikaru.

-¿cómo estuvieron tus primeras clases? Ya es tu segundo año...

-bien. Tengo un nuevo profesor de teatro y creo que le caí bien.

-tu le caes bien a todo el mundo, Hikaru...

-no a Minami... – acotó la chica.

-por favor, no empieces con eso, la que se debería enojar es ella, no tú.

__

"Porque ella es tu novia y no yo" se dijo Hikaru con tristeza.

-ven, acompáñame. Vamos a buscar Minami al Gimnasio.

-¿qué? Tu estás loco, ¡si vamos juntos se va a enojar!

-antes no te preocupaba...

-porque antes sabía que las ideas de Minami al vernos juntos eran equivocadas, ahora... – la chica se sonrojó.

-si esto hubiese pasado hace algunos años atrás... – murmuró Tatsuya.

-"hace algunos años atrás..." – repitió Hikaru – ... yo estaba enamorada de otro chico, Tatchan.

-ok, ok. Pero aún así acompáñame. Me parece injusto renunciar a nuestra amistad por un problema amoroso.

-Tatchan... – murmuró la chica y luego sonrió. - ¡está bien! ¡La amistad primero que nada! – se agarró del brazo de su compañero. – vamos.

El chico sonrió.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-si... ajá... está bien, no te preocupes, Arimi y yo te pasaremos a buscar a la estación... ok... saludos a Suzu... si, se los daré... adiós. – Ginta cuelga el teléfono de la habitación.

-¿con quien hablabas? – preguntó Ranma, que acababa de entrar.

-un viejo amigo.

-¿ese tal Matsuura?

-no. Este es Satoshi Miwa. Vendrá a estudiar aquí. Estuvo trabajando con su padre hasta ahora, pero decidió retomar sus estudios.

-¿y por qué esta Universidad?

-dicen que es una de las mejores en el ramo arquitectónico... – comentó Ginta.

-supongo...

De pronto, una agitada Tomoko entró en la habitación dando un portazo.

-¡Ranma! 

__

"que dejabu" pensó Saotome.

-¿qué pasa, Tomoko?

-¿es cierto lo que me contó Pai? ¿Qué la hermana de Akane está estudiando aquí?

-espera... ¿te refieres a la Akane que...? – Ginta no terminó de preguntar dado la mirada de afirmación que le daba Saeki. – oh.

-¿estás bien, Ranma? – preguntó Tomoko. - ¿te dijo algo de Akane?

-no, no pasó nada. No alcanzamos a hablar mucho.

-pero...

-no es para tanto. – insistió Ranma con una sonrisa, poco antes de salir de la habitación nuevamente.

Tomoko y Ginta se quedaron en silencio, preocupados. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skuld entró apresuradamente en su habitación, se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró.

-bienvenida, ¿qué te pasó? – le preguntó otra chica, que ya esta en el cuarto, Naviki Tendo.

-nada, nada. Es solo que conocí al único chico que se ve mucho mejor que los helados...

-¿eh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minami conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros de clase cuando se percató de que Tatsuya y Hikaru la estaban esperando en la entrada del gimnasio.

La chica frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiró y miró sonriente hacia su novio y su amiga.

-hola chicos.

-hola, Minami ¿ya terminaste? – dijo Tatsuya con una sonrisa encantadora. - Te vinimos a buscar.

-bien, pero...

De pronto un chico se acercó e interrumpió la conversación. 

Él no mostraba más de 20 o 21 años, cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, y curiosamente, tenía absolutamente toda la pierna derecha vendada. 

-Asakura, toma, ¿podrías pasarle esto a Suou? Quedé de pasárselo antes, pero él se fue temprano... – dijo dándole un libro.

-no hay problema, Misaki. Tatchan, Hikaru, él es Tarou Misaki.

-mucho gusto.

-igualmente, soy Hikaru Hiyama.

-Tatsuya Uesugi.

Los tres hicieron una reverencia.

-me pareces conocido... – comentó Tarou mirando a Tatsuya.

-y tú a mí... ¡claro! Tú eres uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de nuestro país – aclamó Uesugi sorprendido. - ¡Ustedes nos otorgaron la última copa mundial el año pasado!

-bueno... – Tarou se sonrojó. – no es para tanto...

-¿y esa herida tan fea te la hiciste en el campeonato? – preguntó Hikaru inocentemente.

-no, me la hice antes de eso. Por suerte ya está cicatrizando al fin...

-¡¿y jugaste así?!

-pues... sí...

-¡pero podrías haber quedado inválido! – acotó Hiyama.

-lo sé... pero si no podía jugar mi deporte favorito con mis amigos en ese momento, no tenía sentido tener la pierna sana después... – argumentó Misaki.

Pareció como si una bomba le cayera encima a Tatsuya, que cambió rápidamente su expresión a una de suma tristeza.

-mejor nos vamos ya. – dijo y se giró hacia la puerta de salida, caminando sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

-¡hey, Tatchan! – gritó Minami. – discúlpalo, Misaki, él no sabe nada de modales. Nos vemos mañana. – la chica siguió apresuradamente los pasos de su novio.

Hikaru tenía pensado hacer lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sería incomodo y fuera de lugar, por lo que se quedó con Tarou.

-¿qué le pasó a tu amigo? – preguntó Misaki, interrogante.

-es que... le abriste una vieja herida...

__

Continuará... 


	3. Conversaciones entre comidas

**__**

DAIGAKU

UniversidaD

Ranma ½ - Marmalade Boy – Touch – Kimagure Orange Road – Magic Knight Rayearth – D.N.A 2 - Captain Tsubasa – Ah! Megami-sama – 3x3 eyes.

__

Capítulo 3: Conversaciones entre comidas.

Terminó la cuarta clase de la mañana, ya era la hora de almuerzo.

Arimi tomaba sus cuadernos para ir a comer algo rápido, su estomago gruñía, cuando una compañera de clases se le acercó.

-Suzuki era tu nombre ¿no? – le preguntó ella, un tanto nerviosa.

-puedes decirme Arimi, todo el mundo lo hace, Tendo. – le respondió, aunque sin ningún sentido de amabilidad en su voz o en la expresión de su cara.

La chica no se dejó intimidar.

-entonces tú puedes llamarme Naviki. Me recuerdas ¿cierto?

-¿cómo olvidarte? – murmuró Arimi en tono irónico. Luego se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, suspiró y se tranquilizó. Naviki no tenía la culpa de nada, no había porque ser antipática con ella. - ¿qué se te ofrece? – preguntó ya en un tono más amable.

-nada, nada. Sólo hablar.

-pues tendrá que ser en la cafetería porque me muero de hambre. – dijo la chica de cabello verde poco antes de salir del salón. – acompáñame.

Naviki así lo hizo.

La cafetería estaba llena, por lo que, ya con la comida, ambas salieron del lugar para instalarse en el patio frontal del campus.

-entonces... – Naviki no estaba segura de cómo comenzar la conversación. - eres amiga de Ranma ¿eh?

-ajá. – se limitó a responder Arimi, sin decir más.

-¿y desde cuando se conocen?

-desde hace poco más de dos años, cuando él vino a instalarse en la habitación de mi novio. Ginta me lo presentó ese mismo día.

-ahh. – murmuró Naviki como si la hubieran sacado de una gran duda. – y él te ha contado sobre Akane...

Arimi arqueó la ceja al escuchar ese nombre.

-si, a todos nos contó sobre ella.

-¿todos?

-amigos, todos amigos. Compañeros de cuarto o de clases. Ranma ha hecho muchos amigos aquí.

-ya veo... ¿y qué es lo que sabes de Akane?

-la verdad.

-¿y cual sería la verdad? – presionó Naviki.

-que ella lo dejó por otro a pesar de que Ranma ya le había dicho que la amaba.

-¡esa es solo una versión de la historia! ¡No puedo creer que Ranma haya dicho eso! – exclamó la chica Tendo, furiosa de que hablaran mal de su hermana.

-lo que me contó Ranma no fue eso, lo que nos dijo Ranma fue mucho más suave.

-¿y de donde sacaste esa idea, entonces?

-de tu hermana Kasumi, de Ukyo Kuonji y de Ryoga Hibiki. – aclaró Arimi.

-¿qué?

-lo que oyes. Hace un verano atrás fui con Ranma a visitar a sus padres. En esa ocasión nos encontramos con ellos tres y me contaron lo ocurrido. Ranma no habló con nosotros de Akane hasta después de eso. Y aún así suavizó mucho más su historia, ¡vaya amor sentía Akane por Ranma!

-¡no critiques a mi hermana! ¡Ella se cansó de esperar! ¡Él llegó tarde, la tuvo un año esperando!

-¡¿un año?! ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que tuve que esperar yo para que el chico que me gustaba me correspondiera? ¡Mucho más que un simple año! ¡Y no me correspondió! ¡Solo me dijo que le gustaba otra! ¿Y sabes cuanto me dolió? ¡Eso fue lo que ella hizo con Ranma, le rompió el corazón!

Arimi se detuvo al darse cuenta de la escena que habían armado. 

Naviki se quedó sin palabras, algo raro en ella, pero retomó su vieja actitud sarcástica rápidamente.

-pues te recuperaste rápido si ya tienes novio...

-esa es otra historia. – finalizó Arimi para no seguir con ese tema.

-está bien. pero el interés que muestras por Ranma me parece un poco extraño...

-es porque me sentí identificada con él y es mi amigo. Lo que me da rabia es que yo sabía de antemano que entre ese chico y yo no se podía, pero lo de Akane y Ranma si, y ella se casó con otro...

-las cosas no fueron tan simples... – comentó Naviki mientras se ponía de pie. – bueno Arimi, fue un gusto hablar contigo. Me alegra saber que ahora Ranma tiene buenos amigos en que confiar. En Nerima nunca fue así... nos vemos.

Dicho esto, Naviki se retiró.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yakumo y Skuld entran en la cafetería hablando de autos y maquinas y cosas así. Cuando buscan asiento, una chica de anteojos les hizo señas de acercarse. 

-hola Fuu. – la saludó Yakumo mientras se sentaba a su lado. – te presentó a Skuld, es recién ingresada y me asignaron como su tutor.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fuu Huonji.

-encantada.

Ambas hacen una reverencia y Skuld también se sienta, al frente de Fuu. Luego, cuando se disponía a comer, mira su almuerzo con desgano.

Fuu se da cuenta de su expresión y emite una risa dulce.

-lo siento, vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Esta Universidad nunca a sido famosa por su buena comida.

-ya me doy cuenta... – murmuró la diosa.

-y dime, ¿qué te hizo venir a acá? – le preguntó la guerrera mágica.

-tenía ganas de conocer este lado de Japón a ver si me gustaba. Mi hermana tuvo un bebe hace poco y sentí que estaba estorbando en su casa por lo que preferí vivir por mi cuenta y de paso conocer otros lugares más interesantes.

-¿entonces no es seguro que te quedes a estudiar permanentemente aquí?

-pues... – Skuld mira de reojo a Yakumo y se sonroja. – creo que me quedaré... el ambiente es agradable... - Yakumo nota que está siendo observado y la mira, por lo que la chica se sonroja más y trata de desviar el tema. - ¿y tú, Huonji, a qué viniste a estudiar acá? ¿Estás acá desde la escuela?

-no, no. Yo soy de Tokyo. Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que nunca iba a poder concentrarme en los estudios si seguía allá, por lo que me alejé un poco. – responde Fuu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿y tú, Senpai? – preguntó Skuld, refiriéndose a Yakumo.

-¿yo? Eh... yo soy de Tokyo también, de Shinjuku. Pero hace tiempo (mucho tiempo) me fui a vivir a China y no volví hasta hace poco, pero el lugar ya no era el mismo y decidimos empezar de cero nuevamente.

-¿decidimos? ¿Tú y quien más?

-ah, pues...

-¡Yakumo!

La chica que el día anterior acompañaba a Ranma saltó encima del tutor de Skuld abrazándolo con mucho cariño y casi ahorcándolo por lo duro que lo apretaba contra su pecho. 

-...P-Pai... aire... – intentó decir Yakumo entrecortado.

La chica se dio cuenta y lo soltó. 

Por otro lado llegó Ranma con dos bandejas en sus manos.

-Pai, no voy a volver a cargar tu almuerzo la próxima vez que veas a tu novio. – la recriminó Saotome mientras le pasaba la bandeja.

-je, lo siento.

Y ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa que los demás.

-¿y quien es tu amiga, Yakumo? – preguntó Ranma mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-ah, es Skuld, es nueva aquí.

La chica hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y luego miró de reojo a Pai, quien, al verse observada, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-nihao, yo soy Pai.

-ajá... – murmuró Skuld, con bastante desgano en su vos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatsuya camina lenta y distraídamente. Desde el día anterior no puede sacar de su mente la conversación con Misaki. 

__

"Si no podía jugar mi deporte favorito con mis amigos en ese momento, no tenía sentido tener la pierna sana después..."

-no es tan fácil...

-¡eh, Tatsuya! – lo llamó una chica a sus espaldas. Tomoko. - ¿Adónde vas?

-a la cafetería.

-¿a esta hora? – preguntó ella mirando su reloj de pulsera. – ya solo quedan cinco minutos para que cierren ¿por qué no fuiste antes?

-estaba algo distraído... ¿tú ya almorzaste?

A Tomoko le gruñó el estómago y se sonrojó.

-eh... no. jeje, es que me quedé resolviendo unos ejercicios de mi clase de mates. – aclaró Saeki sacando la lengua en signo culpable.

-no entiendo, ¿de qué te sirven las matemáticas para estudiar medicina, que es lo que tú quieres?

-pregúntale a mi profesor... – Tomoko se encogió de hombros.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la cafetería, Tarou Misaki salía de ella.

-ah, hola Uesugi. Gusto en verte de nuevo. – lo saludó el futbolista.

-ah... sí, igualmente.

-hey, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo, Tatsuya? – lo recriminó la chica.

-Tomoko, él es Misaki. Misaki, te presento a Tomoko Saeki. – dijo con voz algo monótona.

-encantada de conocerte, ¿estudias aquí?

-comencé este año.

-aparentas un poco más que 18 años...

-tengo 21. Dejé de lado los estudios por un tiempo. Acabo de reiniciarlos.

-él estuvo en la selección nacional de fútbol. – explica Tatsuya.

-¿en serio? Cuéntame de eso, por favor. – le pidió mientras lo invitaba a entrar a la cafetería de nuevo.

Tatsuya se queda solo en la entrada.

-...

__

Continuará...


	4. Quiebres

**__**

DAIGAKU

UniversidaD

Ranma ½ - Marmalade Boy – Touch – Kimagure Orange Road – Magic Knight Rayearth – D.N.A 2 - Captain Tsubasa – Ah! Megami-sama – 3x3 eyes.

__

Capítulo 4: Quiebres.

Tomoko caminaba con rapidez por uno de los jardines internos de la Universidad. Miró su reloj.

-Ryuuji ya debe haber salido del hospital. Llamaré para verificar. – se dijo a sí misma. – que tonto, ¿por qué habrá insistido en que me viniera a Hokkaido antes que él? Podría haberlo esperado, tan solo eran tres días...

-así que aquí es donde estudias, Tomoko.

La chica se giró al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Sin darse cuenta a pocos pasos de ella se encontraba un chico de su misma edad, de cabellera muy corta y rubia, unas pequeñas ojeras de cansancio y una palidez notoria. Aún así se notaba que en algún momento aquel fue un chico muy atractivo.

-¡Ryuuji! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba pensando en llamarte ahora.

-me dieron de alta con un día de anticipación. – explicó él.

-¿por qué no me avisaste? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-tenemos que hablar.- respondió Ryuuji, muy serio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la habitación 121 hay cuatro chicos conversando animadamente.

-hey, Yakumo, me contaron que te asignaron como tutor de una chica extranjera. – comenta Tatsuya. – y dime, ¿es bonita?

-sería mejor que no hicieras esa clase de preguntas, amigo mío, Minami y Hikaru podrían enojarse si te escuchan. – respondió Yakumo.

-ja, seguro que no respondes por miedo a la reacción de tu novia. – dijo Tatchan indicando a la chica que abrazaba a su amigo en ese momento.

-¡no digas tonterías! – exclamó Yakumo, sonrojado.

-¿a qué se refieren? – pregunta Pai, ingenua.

Ranma se rió de buena gana ante la escena con Yakumo tratando de evitar que Tatsuya responda a la pregunta.

Tatchan se distrajo mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-¿dónde está Ginta? Su clase debió haber acabado hace rato... – comentó.

-ah, es que fue a buscar a un amigo que vendrá a estudiar aquí. Arimi y Fuu fueron con él.

Tatsuya iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido. Alguien golpeó la entrada.

-esa debe ser Minami. – aseguró Ranma, como respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Uesugi. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. – hey, aquí hay un chico que te necesita, Mina... – se burló antes de darse cuenta quien era el que había tocado.

-sinceramente espero que no seas tú, Ranma, ya te he dicho que no eres mi tipo. – respondió la chica de la entrada: Naviki.

La sonrisa que tenía Ranma desapareció rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿qué quieres?

-hablar, solo hablar. – respondió ella.

-vuelvo más tarde. – avisó el Saotome siguiendo a Naviki y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando extrañados a sus amigos.

-¿y esa quién era? – preguntó Fujii.

-es bonita... – comentó Tatsuya.

-es una de las hermanas de Akane Tendo. – aclaró Pai.

-¿qué? – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

-al parecer está estudiando aquí. Me encontré con ella ayer. – contó la muchacha china.

-vaya, Ranma si que tiene mala suerte... – murmuró Yakumo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres chicos esperan pacientemente en la estación de trenes.

-no llega... ¿crees que se ha perdido? – le pregunta Arimi a Ginta.

-no sé...

-tal vez debamos ir a buscarlo. – sugirió Fuu. - ¿qué apariencia tiene?

-alto, cabello azul oscuro, ojos azules... – comenzó a decir Arimi.

-¡ahí está! – interrumpió Ginta. Haciendo señas a un chico de las características descritas por su novia, con dos maletas y un bolso colgando de su hombro.

-hola chicos, tiempo sin verlos. – los saludó él.

-¿qué tal, Satoshi? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Ginta, mientras se le acercaba y lo ayudaba con las maletas.

-bien, bien. – Miwa miró a la chico que acompañaba a sus amigos. – hola, me llamo Satoshi Miwa, ¿con quién tengo el honor? 

El recién llegado tomó la mano de ella y se la besó. Fuu se sonrojó, Arimi hizo una mueca y a Ginta le cayó una gota de sudor.

-Fuu Huonji, un gusto en conocerte.

-igualmente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru se entretenía oliendo el perfume de las flores del parque que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivía. Eso la relajaba y le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos del pasado, cuando ella, Kyosuke y Madoka hacían todo juntos...

-¿qué estarán haciendo ellos ahora? – se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿_ellos_ quienes? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hikaru se giró bruscamente y su mirada se cruzó con la de Tarou.

-hola, pasaba por aquí, te vi entre las flores y me decidí a saludarte. – explicó él.

-ah, hola. – saludó ella de vuelta con algo de torpeza.

-¿te parece si te invito a tomar un café en algún lugar y conversar? – le propuso Misaki.

-... uh... bueno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿de qué quieres hablar, Naviki? – preguntó de mala gana Saotome.

-¿por qué estás enojado conmigo? Yo no te he hecho nada.

-¿huh? – Ranma se sorprendió. Esa no era la manera de comenzar una conversación "a la Naviki".

-cual sea el problema que hayas tenido tú con Akane no tiene porqué afectarme a mi. – siguió Naviki con voz sincera.

-yo... – Ranma reflexionó. Eso era cierto, su resentimiento no era contra Naviki, aún así... – es solo que no quiero saber nada sobre Akane ni su familia, eso es todo. – finalizó y dio media vuelta para regresar al edificio.

Naviki toma su mano y lo detiene.

-no te vayas todavía. – le pidió. – hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Sé que no te va a gustar, pero...

-¡no molestes, Naviki. Ya te lo dije, no quiero saber nada de...!

-Shinnosuke murió.

-¿qué? – Ranma entró en Shock, y preguntó por inercia... - ¿y qué pasó con Akane?

-¿no qué no querías saber nada más de ella? – dijo Naviki, con un tono de voz más familiar para Ranma.

Él bajó la vista al suelo con impotencia. Cuando vuelve a alzar la vista, distingue la figura de Tomoko acercándose corriendo.

-maldición. – murmuró.

No quería encontrarse con ella ahora, la situación era demasiado incomoda. Un momento. Ella no parecía haber notado su presencia, es más, estaba... ¿llorando?

-¡Tomoko! – la llamó.

Cuando ella vio a Ranma se lanzó en sus brazos buscando consuelo. Éste no entiende que le pasa a su amiga, hasta que ve a un hombre a lo lejos, en la dirección en la que venía Tomoko.

-abrázame. – le pidió ella. – abrázame por favor. – repitió y comenzó a ahogar sus lágrimas en la camisa del muchacho.

-Tomoko, ¿qué te pasó? ¿quién era ese?

Saeki no paraba de llorar. Ranma iba a ir dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades al maldito que la había dejado así, pero ésta lo detuvo.

-no vayas. – dijo en un susurro. – no me dejes sola.

Ranma apretó los puños al ver como el hombre se alejaba del lugar, pero luego giró su mirada hacia Tomoko e hizo lo que ella le pedía, abrazarla con fuerza.

Naviki no pudo más que sentirse incomoda con aquella escena en la que ella no encajaba.

-Ranma, creo que mejor me voy. Hablaremos en otra ocasión. – dijo y se retiró.

El joven Saotome no dijo nada y siguió consolando a su amiga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerca de las instalaciones de la Universidad hay una pequeña cafetería familiar en la que casualmente van los estudiantes a relajarse un poco o a estudiar con tranquilidad. Se llama "Donny'ts", y fue el lugar escogido por Misaki para invitar a Hikaru.

Hiyama emitió una risita.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-nada, es solo que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. Aquí conocí a Tatchan.

-ah, ¿son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo con Uesugi?

-nah, solo nos conocemos desde hace un año.

-parecen muy cercanos...

-si, podría decirse que somos cercanos.

-el otro día me acordé porqué su cara me era tan familiar. Él jugaba baseball antes ¿no? Fue un jugador sobresaliente del Koshien de algunos años atrás.

-¿te refieres a Tatsuya Uesugi o a Kazuya Uesugi?

-Tatsuya... ese es su nombre ¿no?

-si, lo que pasa es que Tatchan tenía un hermano que jugó con él para esa ocasión. – explicó Hikaru.

-ah, pero es a Tatsuya a quien me refiero. ¿Por qué ya no juega? No lo he visto en los entrenamientos y...

-...el doctor le prohibió jugar. Tiene un problema en la espalda, podría quedar invalido. – respondió Hikaru con un dejo de tristeza mientras jugaba con la taza de su café.

-oh, lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-no, está bien. Es él el que tiene problemas al hablar del tema, no yo. – la chica emitió una sonrisa. – ¿por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? Cuéntame de ti, ¿por qué viniste a estudiar aquí? De seguro que a un jugador de fútbol tan famoso como tú le deben ofrecer muchas becas y en lugares mucho más cercanos a la capital.

-no es para tanto. – dijo Tarou, sonrojado. – además, quería relajarme un poco. Es cierto que aunque tenga la pierna echa trizas seguiré jugando fútbol, pero mantenerme lejos de la tentación tal vez sea la mejor medicina.

-eso dicen...

-¿y tú? Por tu acento se nota que tú tampoco eres de acá.

-ah, yo me vine a terminar la preparatoria aquí por el trabajo de mi padre. Y luego decidí quedarme y comenzar de nuevo.

-debes haber dejado muchos amigos.

-no tantos. Pero lo que más necesitaba era alejarme de ellos en ese momento... – murmuró ella con melancolía, mirando por la ventana hacia fuera, donde caía la tarde.

-¿huh? ¿y por qué?

-no es nada. 

-no creo que haya sido nada si es que te alejaste de esta manera de ellos. ¿Has vuelto a verlos después?

-no... es que no... no me atrevo... – Hikaru cerró los ojos por un momento, para volverlos a abrir dispuesta a cambiar el tema. – olvida mis problemas, hablemos de otra cosa.

-no puedes estar siempre huyendo de tus problemas. – sentenció Tarou. - ¿por qué no me cuentas que pasó? Tal vez no pueda aconsejarte, pero siempre es bueno desahogarse. – le recomendó él con una sonrisa sincera.

Hikaru sin darse cuenta se sonrojó.

__

"Este chico, tal vez..."

__

Continuará...


	5. Cambio

**__**

DAIGAKU

UniversidaD

Ranma ½ - Marmalade Boy – Touch – Kimagure Orange Road – Magic Knight Rayearth – D.N.A 2 - Captain Tsubasa – Ah! Megami-sama – 3x3 eyes.

__

Capítulo 5: "Cambio".

Luego de una agotadora clase de gimnasia, Minami salió de los camarines con dirección a su habitación. Caminaba lentamente debido al cansancio e iba algo distraída pensando en sus problemas…

De pronto se detuvo en seco al girar por una esquina, se devolvió y se escondió. Todo debido a que vio acercándose a Hikaru y Tarou, quienes platicaban animadamente luego de salir del "Donny'ts".

Minami los vio pasar y luego alejarse. Al ver los ojos de Hikaru brillando se sonrió a si misma. Esto le arreglaba parte de sus problemas…

-¡que bien! – exclamó.

-¿qué haces escondida? – le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Minami dio un salto de sorpresa, pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo era Arimi.

-ah, eres tú… - murmuró. – no te acerques tan sigilosamente, ¿sabías que es de mala educación?

-espiar a la gente también lo es. – acotó Arimi con una sonrisa, indicando a Hikaru y su acompañante que ya estaban lejos. – creo que no debería volver a mi habitación todavía, podría interrumpir "algo"… - se rió.

-si, claro, pues ¿en qué andas? – le preguntó Minami, no se le daba muy bien la conversación con Arimi, pero se vio obligada a preguntar.

-yo vengo de la estación. Con Ginta y Fuu pasamos a buscar a un amigo que estudiará aquí.

-ah.

Vino un silencio, bastante incomodo para ambas, ya que nunca se habían llevado realmente bien.

-eh… este… ¿me acompañarías a tomar un café? Dejé a Ginta porque tenía sueño y quería acostarme temprano, pero veo que no se va a poder si Hikaru tiene una cita y pensé que…

Minami se sorprendió ante la propuesta de Arimi, ambas sabían que su relación no era de las mejores, pero Arimi ya estaba dando el primer paso, cosa que debería haber hecho ella, no Arimi, así que no la defraudaría.

-claro, me encantaría. – contestó con una sonrisa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatsuya y Yakumo esperan con ansias en las afueras de la habitación 121. La puerta se abre y Ranma y Pai salen de la pieza.

-se quedó dormida. – informó Pai con tristeza.

-¿pero ya está mejor? – preguntó Tatsuya, a la vez que Yakumo se acercaba a Pai y le tomaba la mano.

-si, eso creo. 

-¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

-el estúpido de Ryuuji Sugashita cortó con ella. – respondió Ranma con algo de furia, golpeando la pared y dejando un agujero en ella.

-¿qué? Pero si Tomoko siempre hablaba bien de él, no parecía que tuviesen problemas… - comentó Yakumo.

-lo sé, por eso estaba tan trastornada, no se lo venía venir. – acotó Saotome.

-y pensar que ella siempre estuvo para él en los momentos difíciles… - murmuró Pai.

-e incluso se iban a casar, ¿no? – agregó Tatsuya.

-no me parece justo, ella no se lo merece. – aseguró Yakumo.

Por el pasillo Ginta y Fuu se acercaron al grupo, regresando de haber instalado a Miwa ya en su nuevo cuarto.

-hola chicos, ¿qué hacen todos aquí afuera?

-Sugashita vino a ver a Tomoko.

-¿ Ryuuji Sugashita? ¿Su novio? – interrogó Fuu.

-no, su ex novio.

-oh… - Fuu y Ginta entendieron la situación de inmediato.

-Ginta, ¿te importaría dormir donde Arimi por esta noche? – le pidió Ranma, serio.

-eh, no, claro, no hay problema. – respondió casi automáticamente. – al parecer hoy habrá "cambio"…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tarou entró en su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, e incluso silbando feliz, hasta que se percató de que había alguien más en el cuarto.

-¿uh? ¿Y tú quién eres?

-ah, hola. Tú debes ser Tarou Misaki, ¿no? – éste asintió. – yo soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, Satoshi Miwa, encantado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alguien golpeó levemente la puerta del cuarto 302, la habitación que compartían Hikaru y Arimi.

Hiyama abrió con ansiedad, esperando que fuese él de nuevo… pero no.

-ah, hola Ginta ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? Pensé que Arimi estaba contigo.

-¿qué? ¿No está aquí? Que raro… de todas maneras, vengo porque hay "cambio" ¿te incomoda?

-¿eh? No, claro que no.

En ese momento Arimi entra a la sala con un aura de satisfacción.

-hey, cariño ¿qué haces aquí?

-hay "cambio", ¿dónde andabas?

-conversando con Minami. – comentó sin perder la felicidad.

-¿¿con Minami?? – repitió Ginta dudoso.

-ajá. ¿Por qué hay "cambio"?

-Tomoko tuvo unos problemas y se quedará con Ranma esta noche.

Arimi se desilusionó un poco, esperaba que hubiese sido iniciativa de Ginta.

-bueno… - Hikaru tomó un par de cosas, las guardó en su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. – me voy, que disfruten, pero no se queden despiertos hasta muy tarde niños ¿ok? – la chica les guiño un ojo y se fue.

Ginta estaba muy sonrojado por el comentario.

-pues… creo que Hikaru tiene razón, no deberíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad… - dijo él con algo de nerviosismo.

-tonto, ya hace tiempo que deberías haberte relajado con el tema, ¿no crees? – comentó Arimi, acercándose seductoramente, para luego abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Eso hizo que Ginta se relajara, la tomara por la cintura y se arrojara junto a ella sobre la cama de Hikaru.

-¿crees que Hikaru se enoje si lo hacemos en su cama?

-no si no se entera…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiyama estornudó, se extrañó por un momento pero cuando al fin le abrieron la puerta se olvidó de eso.

-supongo que ya te enteraste que hay "cambio" – le dijo a Fuu, quien la hizo pasar.

-si, Minami acaba de irse. – respondió la chica de lentes.

-que bien, porque tengo algo que contarte sobre un chico que conocí hace poco…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-eh, Tatsuya, pórtate bien, que Minami es una dama – le aconsejó Yakumo burlonamente antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación que ambos compartían.

-jaja, muy gracioso. – murmuró Uesugi sarcástico.

-¿no estás de ánimo? – le preguntó Minami.

-¿para qué?

-bueno, tú sabes… siempre lo hacemos cuando hay cambio… - comentó ella, sonrojada.

-¡es cierto! – exclamó Tatsuya, como recién recordando.

-¡baja la voz! – le pidió la chica.

-lo siento, es que hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos "cambio"… y las últimas ocasiones no tuvimos que esperar para una situación especial para hacerlo…

-a veces pienso que sigues siendo un niño… - comentó ella.

-pues los niños tienes mucha imaginación para esta clase de cosas… - respondió él acercándosele y abrazándola con fuerza.

-me gustan mucho los niños… - agregó ella poco antes de sentir los labios de su novio sellando los propios.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pai abrió la puerta de su cuarto para dejar entrar a Fujii.

-¿te sientes mal? – le preguntó éste al verle la cara a su novia y luego sentándose a su lado.

-me parece injusto que nosotros la pasemos bien mientras Tomoko la está pasando mal.

-bueno, es extraño, hace tiempo que no hacemos "cambio"…

-¿desde cuando lo llamamos así de todos modos? ¿"Cambio"?

-es más fácil que decir "oye, por alguna razón alguien más va a dormir en mi habitación, y yo decidí venir a dormir aquí, por lo que tú debes irte"…

-jaja, es cierto…

-pero en serio. Hace tiempo que no había "cambio"… desde el antes de que acabara el verano... no, incluso antes que eso, desde la última reconciliación entre Tatsuya y Minami…

-mmm… no, después de eso Arimi y Ginta desencadenaron el "cambio" una vez más…

-supongo que eso quiere decir que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Pai asintió y luego abrazó a Yakumo con cariño. Ambos se recostaron uno junto al otro encima de la cama.

-¿no te da miedo? – murmuró Pai.

-¿qué cosa?

-que no tengamos problemas, ¿no te da miedo? Es que… los problemas entre Arimi y Minami, y Ginta y Tatsuya… Hikaru y Ranma con los corazones rotos, ahora Tomoko también… y Fuu con su sueño incumplido… de todos, somos los únicos que no hemos sufrido.

-eso no es cierto. – aseguró Yakumo con voz firme. – Pai, nosotros pasamos por muchas cosas y muchos problemas. Por poco te pierdo… más de una vez. No puedes decir que no hemos sufrido porque no es cierto y si somos felices ahora es porque lo hemos superado todo… juntos…

Pai suspira y luego sonríe, haciendo relucir un poco su colmillo derecho, feliz.

-creo que tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Tú sabes escoger las palabras correctas para subirle el ánimo a una chica, esa es una gran cualidad.

-jeje, ¿tú crees?

-claro, pero te prohibo usar ese particular don en otra mujer, ¿entendido?

-entendido.

La muchacha china se acercó más y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle:

-Wo ai ni.

__

Continuará...


	6. Malos recuerdos

**__**

DAIGAKU

UniversidaD

Ranma ½ - Marmalade Boy – Touch – Kimagure Orange Road – Magic Knight Rayearth – D.N.A 2 - Captain Tsubasa – Ah! Megami-sama – 3x3 eyes.

__

Capítulo 6: Malos recuerdos.

En la habitación 302, ya muy entrada la madrugada, Ginta observa tranquilamente a Arimi dormir a su lado. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-yo… aún lo siento… - susurró, recordando el gran desastre de hace un año y medio…

__

Flash Back ~~

-¡¿cómo pudiste?!

-Arimi, yo…

-¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¿¿Desde cuando Minami y tú…??

-…

-¡¿desde cuando?!

Ginta siguió sin responder. A Arimi le caían lágrimas de rabia.

-cobarde… no fuiste capaz de cortar conmigo antes de metete con ella… ¡qué imbécil! Tenía que descubrirlo así, ¡¡viendo como ustedes dos se besaban tan cariñosamente!!

-¡escúchame! – la interrumpió Ginta, ya desesperado. – si hice lo que hice fue… porque me sentía solo.

-¿… solo?

-si. Ya no nos veíamos, no almorzábamos juntos, ya no salíamos… ¡ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que dormimos juntos!

-¡baja la voz!

-¡fuiste tú la que comenzó a gritar!

-¡si ya no hacíamos nada juntos es porque tú pasabas todo el tiempo en el gimnasio con Minami! ¡Ja! Ahora ya sé la razón…

-¡y tú pasabas todo tu tiempo con Ranma! ¿O vas a negarme que te gusta?

Arimi quedó sin hable, tomada por sorpresa.

-… ¡sí, me gusta! – gritó al fin. - ¿y qué? ¡yo nunca intenté nada con él!

-porque él no quiso.

-¡da igual! Es sólo… - ella bajó la vista, y murmuró. – es que me recuerda mucho a Yuu…

-¡lo sabía! – exclamó Ginta. - ¡no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún superado a Yuu! 

-pues tú olvidaste muy rápido a Miki, ¿no es así? para empezar a salir con otra ¡y además engañarla!

-¡no es así!

-¿y cómo es entonces?

-… Minami también se sentía sola… y… una cosa llevó a la otra…

-baka, ya que no has sido capaz de cortar conmigo, yo lo haré contigo. ¡terminamos!.

-Arimi, espera…

La chica salió corriendo, sin volver su mirada atrás.

Ginta quedó echo polvo. Era común en él "meter la pata", pero esa vez la había metido hasta el fondo… 

Se negó a llorar y se encaminó a su habitación. Ranma ya no estaba, pues esa tarde partía hacia Osaka a ver a sus padres. Suou tuvo que agradecer eso, no quería verle la cara, sino, trataría de desquitar su rabia contra él, y sabía de antemano que contra Ranma llevaba las de perder…

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero no pasaron más que un par de minutos para que alguien tocara a su puerta. Ginta se levantó de golpe y se preguntó quien podría ser. al abrir vio a una Minami con los ojos rojos del llanto. Ella cayó en los brazos del moreno buscando consuelo.

-Minami, ¿qué te pasó?

-yo… le dijo todo a Tatchan… tenía miedo de que se enterara por voz de Arimi… le dije todo…

Ginta cerró la puerta y le indicó un lugar para que ella se sentara. Ella continuó.

-le dije que estaba harta de tener que soportar su mal humor, que no me dedicara ni un poco de atención, que sólo pensara en sus problemas y no se diera cuenta que si yo estaba a su lado era para ayudarlo, no para empeorar las cosas… - se detuvo un momento, para tomar aire entre su llanto. – le dije… de mi relación contigo…

El chico tragó saliva. Ese tipo de conversaciones había sido lo que inició todo en primer lugar…

-y me di cuenta de algo… - Minami miró directamente a los ojos de Ginta. – yo… me retracto. Si te dije que te amaba, Ginta… mentí. Me di cuenta que sólo te usé para desahogarme de los malos ratos, lo siento. – ella sonrió, aunque sus lágrimas sólo hacían ver la situación mucho más triste. – yo amo a Tatchan más que a nada en el mundo, y me dolíó mucho pensar que él no sentía lo mismo… por eso… traté de olvidarlo…contigo.

-¿qué hizo él cuando le dijiste todo eso? – preguntó Ginta, preocupado. 

-terminó conmigo, claro. Ahora él se fue a Tokyo, por el tratamiento de su espalda… y yo… - suspiró. – no puedo irme a casa, no podría enfrentarme a su familia.

-te entiendo. – asintió con la cabeza. – creo que yo también te usé… Hasta hace un año todo iba bien, sólo éramos nosotros dos…

-y Tatchan seguía jugando baseball…

-pero luego fuimos perdiendo ese "contacto"… y llegó Ranma y… no lo sé, todo se nubló… 

-lo siento.

-… yo también.

De nuevo alguien tocó la puerta. Minami y Ginta se espantaron. Si eran Arimi o Tatsuya se armaría un lío peor…

-Ginta, ¿estás ahí? Soy Fuu.

Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados, y el moreno dejó entrar a su amiga de anteojos.

-¿qué pasa, Fuu?

-yo sólo quería avisarte que… Arimi está a punto de partir en un rato más. Ya está en la estación… con Ranma.

-¿qué?

-se va a Osaka con él.

Ginta se sorprendió.

-ya… ya veo…

-creí que debía decirle. – dijo la rubia castaña. – ella aún está dolida, pero tal vez si vas a buscarla…

-no.

-pero…

-no. No es justo para ella. Necesita tiempo a solas, no voy a molestarla, ya perdí mi oportunidad. Puede que con Ranma encuentre la felicidad…

-¡Ginta! – lo recriminó Minami. - ¿¿es que no la quieres??

-¡claro que la quiero! Precisamente por eso la dejo ir, ella no quiere verme.

-¿y que harás ahora? – consultó Huonji.

-nada. Tampoco puedo irme a casa, allá me preguntarán por ella. Pasaré las vacaciones acá.

-¿estarán bien? - les preguntó Fuu a ambos ahora. 

La antigua guerrera mágica era la única que conocía el fondo del problema y no los culpaba por eso, aunque nunca lo aprobó.

-si, Fuu, no es necesario que te quedes. – le aseguró la otra chica. - sabemos que te vas a Tokyo dentro de un rato. Vete ya, ojalá puedas ir a Cephiro esta vez.

Fuu se despidió y se retiró. Minami miró tristemente a Ginta.

-éstas serán unas vacaciones muy solitarias…

__

Fin del Flash Back ~~

Ginta sacudió su cabeza alejando los recuerdos. No valía la pena recordar ahora que todo estaba en calma…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru no podía dormir. Dio como respuesta el hecho de que estuviera en una cama que no era la suya, y además, que fuese de Minami. Pero no era eso. 

Estaba pensando en Misaki… En Misaki y en Tatsuya.

La forma en que los conoció fue completamente distinta, y no podía darle razón a ese sentimiento que surgió de esa conversación con Misaki… ya le había pasado dos veces, era imposible una tercera vez…

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Tatsuya vino a su mente…

__

Fash Back ~~

Hace un año atrás, la cafetería Donnut's no era una simple cafetería. Era un bar donde los estudiantes iban a divertirse por las noches y en sus ratos libres.

Hikaru acababa de ingresar a la universidad, y sus compañeros superiores le habían comentado ya de aquel famoso lugar. Apenas entró esa noche, se dedicó a escanear el lugar con la vista. Buscó un asiento en la bara y pidió una bebida. 

A pocos asientos de ella se encontraba un chico, un par de años mayor que ella, discutiendo con una muchacha que parecía conocerlo bien.

-por favor, Tatchan ¡para ya! – pidió la susodicha.

-déjame en paz. – le dijo él, tomando un último sorbo del líquido que consumía. No demoró en pedir otra copa llena. 

-no lo haré. Es malo para tu salud seguir tomando así…

-¿y qué más da? Ya no puedo participar en ningún deporte ¿recuerdas? No necesito una buena salud… - refunfuñó él. – además, no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida, ¡tú ya no eres mi novia!

La chica se vio muy dolida por el comentario.

-que no sea tu novia no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti.

-¿ah, sí? Pues deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso antes de engañarme con Ginta, ¿no crees?

La muchacha se vio aún más triste, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-yo… ya te dije que lo sentía… - murmuró, aguantando el llanto.

-lo que sea…

El chico siguió ignorándola y su acompañante se rindió y se fue derrotada del bar.

Hikaru contuvo la respiración cuando vio que el muchacho pedía otra copa mientras maldecía en murmullos. El cantinero le negó la siguiente ronda y le recomendó que se retirara.. el chico, en vez de ponerse violento, se lamentó el que nadie lo entendiera… Hiyama se acercó a él, le pagó la cuenta y lo sacó del bar. le partía el corazón ver a ese tipo así…

Él no opuso resistencia, e incluso, ocupó el hombro de Hikaru para desahogar sus penas.

-estudias acá, ¿no? – le preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿dónde vives?

-habitación 327… no, esa no es. La 175 del edificio A, cuarto piso.

-¿estás seguro?

-… no.

Ella se maldijo por la ocurrencia de ayudarle. Si no se acordaba donde vivía, ¿qué iba a hacer con él? No podía dejarlo botado, pero tampoco podía llevarlo a su cuarto. Suzuki, su compañera de cuarto, la mataría por tal idea…

-esperemos que estés en lo correcto. ¿Tienes tu llave a mano?

Él hizo un gesto negativo.

-siempre se me pierde… - sacó la lengua en signo de culpa.

Hikaru sonrió. Ese gesto era muy gracioso…

Al llegar al cuarto 175, ella rezó para que hubiese alguien ahí. Su plegaria fue escuchada, y un chico de mirada graciosa abrió la puerta y vio sorprendido al acompañante borracho que acarreaba la chica.

-Tatsuya, ¿qué te pasó?

-se me… se me pasó la mano… - dijo él. – y creo que… ay… - no puso terminar, su cara de puso verde y entró inmediatamente al baño del cuarto.

El otro chico miró preocupado hacia el baño, pero rápidamente volvió a Hikaru con una expresión algo asqueada después de ver a su amigo "desahogarse".

-¿se pondrá bien? – le preguntó Hikaru.

-eso creo. Y a propósito, ¿tú quien eres?

-ah, perdón. Mi nombre es Hikari Hiyama, acabo de ingresar acá. Vi a tu amigo en el bar y lo traje hasta aquí.

-muchas gracias, Hiyama. Yo soy Yakumo Fujii, y ese es Tatsuya Uesugi. Me disculpo de su parte por su comportamiento- le aseguró su nuevo conocido. – puedes irte tranquila, yo me encargaré de él.

Hikaru hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

-con que Tatsuya, ¿eh?… - murmuró ella.

A la mañana siguiente, el mismo chico caminaba de mala gana hacia su clase correspondiente. 

-ay, mi cabeza…

Iba tan distraído que no se fijó donde pisaba y tropezó con una chica un poco menor que él. 

-ah, disculpa.

-¿uh? – ella lo reconoció. - ¡eres el chico de ayer!

-ay, no grites… - pidió él. - ¿te conozco acaso?

-¿eh? ¿No me recuerdas?

Él la miró por un largo rato.

-ah, sí. Eres quien m sacó del Donnut's ayer. Hiyama es tu nombre ¿no? – le sonrió. – Yakumo me habló de ti esta mañana.

-no me gusta que me llamen por el apellido, por favor dime Hikaru. – ella sonrió de regreso.

-bueno, Hikaru. – él se pasó la mano por la nuca. – disculpa por lo de ayer, no era mi mejor momento…

-no hay problema. 

-pero tú me pagaste la cuenta, creo que te debo un favor. ¿te apetece acompañarme a la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo e invito yo? Así estaremos a mano.

-sería genial. – asintió ella con ilusión. 

-bien, nos vemos allá entonces. Es un gusto conocerte, Hikaru.

-lo mismo digo, Uesugi-senpai.

-no me digas así, – él frunció el ceño. - me haces sentir viejo. Sólo dime Tatsuya.

-ok, Tatsuya ^^

__

Fin del Flash Back ~~

La rubia despejó la cara de unos mechones sueltos mientras recordaba… Desde ese día, ella y Tatsuya se hicieron grandes amigos… esos no eran malos recuerdos…

Pero comparándolo con Misaki, era distinto. Misaki era claramente más serio y formal que Tatchan, pero por lo mismo no era tan torpe, y otro punto importante es que no tenía novia ni parecía estar interesado en alguien más, cosa que si ocurrió con Tatsuya, y Kyosuke también…

-Kyosuke… ¿cómo estarán Madoka y tú ahora?…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoko se levantó con sobresalto.

-vaya, despertaste. – notó Ranma en voz baja.

La chica estaba aún desorientada. Se encontraba acostada con su pijama en la cama del Saotome. Él la miraba desde el sillón que se encontraba a su lado. El cuarto estaba oscuro.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre el velador.

-¡¿las tres de la mañana?!

-¿ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó él.

-¿eh? – Tomoko no entendió a qué se refería, hasta que recordó… y su expresión se entristeció. – ah, sí. Ya estoy bien. – miró su atuendo. - ¿uh? ¿Qué hago con pijama? ¿Tú me cambiaste?

Ranma se sonrojó notablemente.

-no, no. Claro que no. Pai trajo ropa para mañana y te cambió.

-ya… - ella rió al verlo sonrojarse. - aunque ya sabes que no me molestaría si hubieses sido tú. Ya me has visto desnuda antes…

-era otra época.

-no tantos meses.

-¿los has contado?

-no, sólo los recuerdo… fueron buenos tiempo.

Él suspiró.

-sí, lo fueron. 

-gracias. – dijo ella.

-¿por qué?

-por todo. Ginta está con Arimi supongo. 

-ajá, no quisimos despertarte.

Ella asintió.

-¿y tú? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

-no tenía sueño. Estaba pensando en algún plan para ir hasta Tokyo para partirle la cara a Sugashita, sin perderme las clases de mañana por la mañana.

-no es necesario.

-pero al menos serviría para ponerlo en su lugar.

Tomoko bajó la vista.

-yo ya no quiero saber nada de él… sólo olvidarlo.

-eso no es tan simple.

-tú intentaste hacer lo mismo con Akane ¿no?

-si, y no me resultó.

-lo sé muy bien…

-vuelve a dormir, o mañana no estarás despierta ni al medio día.

-podría decirte lo mismo.

-no me gusta dormir en la cama de Ginta.

Saeki le sonrió burlonamente.

-duerme conmigo entonces.

-graciosa. – él le devolvió la sonrisa. – no me tientes que soy capaz de hacerte caso.

-no te creo, pero yo hablo en serio.

-es muy luego aún, ¿no crees? No ha pasado ni un día desde que ese imbécil terminó contigo…

-yo creo que el mejor método para olvidarlo es acostarme contigo…

-o el peor.

-es igual. El estar tú y yo juntos es uno de mis mejores recuerdos. 

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

-tú misma lo dijiste. Son recuerdos, sólo eso, y los recuerdos quedan atrás, no vuelven a repetirse.

-vaya consuelo… - murmuró Tomoko de mala gana.

-los malos recuerdos también son momentos que pasan, - trató de consolarla él. - y con suerte, se olvidan. 

-no me siento con mucha suerte últimamente…

-yo tampoco.

-argh, nuestra vida apesta… - se quejó ella.

Ranma no replicó. él solía pensar lo mismo…

-al menos duerme junto a mí y abrázame, - pidió la chica. - así me sentiré más tranquila, y tú te darás cuenta de que no estás solo.

-eres imposible. – comentó el Saotome, riendo. - siempre logras convencerme.

-ja, eso dices, pero la verdad es que tienes mucho sueño.

El chico se quedó en silencio, un silencio tranquilo, y se acostó bajo las sábanas junto a ella, y la abrazó. Ella tomó sus brazos con sus pequeñas manos, y las presionó aún más contra si.

-gracias. – le murmuró.

-¿por qué?

-ya te dije, por todo…

__

Continuará…


End file.
